


Vid: Crimson and Clover

by thingswithwings



Category: Crash Pad Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Festivids, M/M, Multi, NSFW visuals, Porn, people having fun having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: A vid celebrating sex, kink, and pleasure.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Vid: Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).

> Made as a gift for eruthros for Festivids 16. Note that this is a vid of a porn series, so it's very sexually explicit. The Crash Pad Series is an ethically-produced porn series that prioritizes safety and consent for the actors.

password: crimsonandclover

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u845yl3s7ei9xft/Crash_Pad_Series_-_Crimson_and_Clover_by_thingswithwings.mp4/file)

[Link to the song lyrics](https://www.lyricsfreak.com/j/joan+jett/crimson+and+clover_20810946.html)


End file.
